ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
2010
2010 Events in the NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles Universe *The NCIS team meet lawyer Margaret Allison Hart. *The NCIS team also meet Tony's father, Anthony DiNozzo Senior for the first time. *In the process of arresting a criminal, Gibbs's right arm is subsequently broken, forcing him to use his left arm for the time being. *Former Marine Damon Werth returns to assist the NCIS team with a case. *The NCIS team meet Gibbs's former mother-in-law, Joann Fielding. *Ducky reveals that his mother, Victoria Mallard has passed away. *The NCIS team meet their counterparts in the CGIS- Coast Guard Investigative Service and begin working alongside CGIS agent Abigail Borin. *Alejandro Rivera arrives at NCIS and invites Abby to give a talk on forensics in Mexico. Abby accepts and later heads to Mexico with McGee acting as her protection detail. *During a tour, Abby and McGee meet Paloma Reynosa, the head of the Reynosa Cartel. Abby also receives a bullet from Paloma. *While examining the bullet, Abby learns that the entire case is connected to Gibbs and the fact that a drug dealer is also responsible for killing Gibbs's first wife and his young daughter. Hernandez's body is eventually exhumed and brought back to Washington D.C. where Abby matches a bullet in Hernandez's skull to Gibbs's sniper rifle, confirming that Gibbs murdered Hernandez in cold blood. *Lara Macy returns from Marseilles. She is later attacked by former disgraced Army Ranger, Jason Paul Dean who responds by killing Macy by slicing her throat before starting a fire that leaves Macy's remains so badly burnt that they are ultimately identified by McGee's fingerprint scanner. *The NCIS team discover Macy's body and the entire NCIS agency is left devastated by Macy's death while Gibbs and the team continue investigating the circumstances that led to Macy's murder. *At some point, Colonel Bell is released from Mexican prison and begins gathering information on Gibbs with Hart's presumed unknown help. Bell also approaches Paloma Reynosa, forming a partnership with her, Bell unaware that Paloma has secretly turned Dean, Bell's former second-in-command and as such, Dean continues working for Paloma while maintaining the fact that he is still loyal to Bell. *Seeking revenge against Gibbs, Bell and his men head to Mexico to target and kill Mike Franks with Bell hoping that it will weaken Gibbs. Paloma, not taking any chances of her own sends a group of her own men to the scene. Meanwhile, Gibbs manages to give Franks advance warning on the attack by quoting Rule 44- "First things first, hide the women and children" with Franks eventually receiving the message thanks to Camila Charo. *Franks manages to get his daughter-in-law and his granddaughter to safety before Bell's men on the beach at Baja, triggering an intense gunfight that sees Franks taking down many of Bell's men although Franks loses his right index finger in the process before he flees. As a result, Franks's home is burnt to the ground by members of the Cartel while Dean presumably reveals that he's working for the Cartel before he kills Bell by slitting Bell's throat. Bell then lies in wait to capture Franks while other members of the Cartel disfigure Bell's remains to the point that he's unrecognizable. *Gibbs arrives in Mexico and is later held at gunpoint by Dean who reveals that the body Gibbs thought was Franks is actually Bell. Gibbs attempts to ask Dean who he's really working, only for Dean to knock Gibbs unconscious. *Gibbs is later brought before Paloma Reynosa who reveals that she arranged for his capture and that she formed an alliance with Bell and his men although she later ordered Dean and her own men to kill them, Paloma believing that Bell was simply a means to an end. She also tells Gibbs that she promises to kill everyone he cares about including his NCIS colleagues and his father if he doesn't work for her. *Gibbs later learns that Alejandro Rivera and Paloma are in fact brother and sister. *Alejandro attempts to kill Gibbs, only for Paloma to talk Alejandro out of it as Paloma believes that it would bring her brother down to Gibbs's level. *Tony and Ziva later mount a rescue operation to save Gibbs and head to Mexico on a C-130. *Paloma later gives Gibbs a package, telling him to deliver it for her. As Tony and Ziva arrive in Mexico, they're surprised to find Gibbs on the airfield, waiting for them. As such, all three return to Washington D.C. *Tony and Ziva later discover that Gibbs has been receiving messages from a phone registered to the dead Colonel Merton Bell. With McGee, they attempt to capture Jason Paul Dean who's revealed to be using Bell's phone but this triggers a gunfight that results in the deaths of the men accompanying Dean while DiNozzo personally kills Dean. Meanwhile, Gibbs obtains the package that Paloma asked him to deliver. *The NCIS team except for Gibbs and Tony later attend Ziva's citizenship ceremony as Ziva is sworn in as a citizen of the United States. *Tony later heads to Mexico to track down Alejandro River and later encounters Mike Franks who's revealed to have survived the gunfight but lost his right index finger. *Paloma personally heads to Stillwater, Pennsylvania and confronts Jackson Gibbs. After a tense stand-off, Jackson manages to escape to Washington D.C. while Paloma is forced to flee. *The NCIS team are successful in stopping Paloma and Alejandro Rivera as they manage to get Alejandro to kill Paloma with the team later arresting Alejandro while Paloma succumbs to her wounds and dies. *DiNozzo Senior returns to D.C. and helps Gibbs and the NCIS team with a case concerning the murder of a high-level executive. *Ziva's estranged father, Eli David returns to D.C. *The NCIS team also learn that a group of Palestinians are targeting Eli which sees them guarding Eli and his Mossad colleagues, Officers Amit Hadar, Malachi Ben Gidon and Liat Tuvia. As this goes on, Vance holds a conference which sees former NIS/NCIS agents attending to review past cases. *The Palestinians later launch an attack and through the combined efforts of the NCIS team and Ben Gidon and Liat, the group are all killed with one surviving member being captured. The warehouse where Hadar and Vance is later bobby-trapped with mines which results in Hadar dying while Vance is left badly wounded with Eli subsequently disappearing without a trace. As a result, the conference is shut down with all the former NCIS agents including Riley McCallister being transported back to the Navy Yard and as such, the main NCIS team begin investigating the crime. *With Vance in surgery, Gibbs presumably becomes Acting Director of NCIS and leads the investigation. *While undergoing surgery, Vance remembers how he and Eli David first met each other in Amsterdam. *As the case goes on, Gibbs reads the file concerning the operation that McCallister and Vance and soon uncovers information that the operation was connected to an operation regarding Russian arms dealer, Arkady Kobach. *Vance later learns that the operation he and McCallister worked on was a farce and a means of killing Vance himself while also pinning the crime on the Russians. *McCallister attempts to kill Vance by interjecting a lethal dose of morphine into Vance's system but Vance fights back by stabbing McCallister in the chest with a knife that Gibbs had given Vance earlier. Despite the efforts of the doctors, McCallister succumbs to his wounds, dying seconds later. *Vance eventually returns to work and temporarily uses a cane to help him walk. *The NCIS team celebrate Christmas. Broadcast Media Television *January 5, 2010- Ignition (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *January 5, 2010- Breach (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *January 12, 2010- Flesh and Blood (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode and also the 150th episode of the entire NCIS series airs for the first time. *January 12, 2010- Past Lives (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *January 26, 2010- Jet Lag (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *January 26, 2010- Missing (NCIS: Los Angeles episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *February 2, 2010- Masquerade (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *February 2, 2010- LD50 (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. This is also the final episode of the entire NCIS: Los Angeles series where James S. Levine composes the background music. *February 9, 2010- Jack Knife (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *February 9, 2010- The Bank Job (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *March 2, 2010- Mother's Day (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *March 2, 2010- Chinatown (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. This is also the first ever episode of the entire NCIS: Los Angeles series to have Jay Ferguson compose the background music. *March 9, 2010- Double Identity (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *March 9, 2010- Full Throttle (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *March 16, 2010- Jurisdiction (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *March 16, 2010- Blood Brothers (NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 Episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *April 6, 2010- Guilty Pleasure (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *April 6, 2010- Hand-to-Hand (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. This episode also marks the debut appearance of Los Angeles Police Department Detective Marty Deeks played by American actor Eric Christian Olsen. *April 27, 2010- Moonlighting (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *April 27, 2010- Fame (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *May 4, 2010- Obsession (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *May 4, 2010- Found (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. This episode marks the final appearance of NCIS Special Agent Dominic Vail played by Adam Jamal Craig. *May 11, 2010- Borderland (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *May 11, 2010- Hunted (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *May 18, 2010- Patriot Down (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *May 18, 2010- Burned (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *May 25, 2010- Rule Fifty-One (episode), the NCIS Season 7 finale episode airs for the first time. *May 25, 2010- Callen, G. (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 finale episode airs for the first time. *September 21, 2010- Spider and the Fly (episode), the NCIS Season 8 premiere episode airs for the first time. *September 21, 2010- Human Traffic (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 premiere episode airs for the first time. *September 21, 2010- Black Widow (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *September 28, 2010- Worst Nightmare (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *September 28, 2010- Borderline (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *October 5, 2010- Short Fuse (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *October 5, 2010- Special Delivery (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *October 12, 2010- Royals and Loyals (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *October 12, 2010- Little Angels (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *October 19, 2010- Dead Air (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *October 19, 2010- Standoff (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *October 26, 2010- Cracked (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *October 26, 2010- Anonymous (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *November 9, 2010- Broken Arrow (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *November 9, 2010- Bounty (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *November 16, 2010- Enemies Foreign (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *November 16, 2010- Absolution (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *November 16, 2010- Deliverance (NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *November 23, 2010- Enemies Domestic (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *December 14, 2010- False Witness (episode), the NCIS Season 8 episode airs for the first time. *December 14, 2010- Disorder (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 episode airs for the first time. Category:Timeline